Kyungsoo Birthday Unknown Title
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: Ketika kau tidak memiliki waktu lagi, ketika kau menyadari dia begitu berarti. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. EXO Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol! OS!


Unknown Title

Author : Byun Ryeokyu  
Cast(s) : D.O, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and others  
Genre(s) : Hurt/comfort, family, drama  
Warning : Typo(s)! Bahasa babak belur! Alur gaje dan maksa! Yaoi! Dan penyakit-penyakit kronis lainnya XD  
Summary : Ketika kau tidak memiliki waktu lagi, katika kau menyadari dia begitu berarti. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

* * *

_Happy reading ^^_

* * *

Rabu pagi nan dingin. Byun Baekhyun –namja manis bermata sipit, berhidung mancung, berbibir cherry– beranjak bangun dari tidur panjang yang melelahkan. Dia menatap sekeliling kamar, menyesuaikan penglihatan dengan sekitarnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Ia rasa ia sudah tidur terlalu lama –yah jika 2 jam dikategorikan lama. Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang queen sizenya, berjalan menuju jendela, menyingkap gorden bewarna coklat susu nan elegan itu, memberi kesempatan pada sinar lembut mentari padi musim dingin untuk menyinari kamarnya yang baru ia sadari begitu berantakan. Tak ubahnya kapal _Titanic_ beberapa saat sebelum tenggelam.

Ok. Mungkin itu berlebihan. Tapi tidak. _Look_! Buku-buku bertebaran, setengahnya mungkin masih utuh, lainnya sudah tak berbentuk, tak dipungkiri beberapa kertas yang terlepas dari kawanannya. Lampu tidur atau apalah orang menyebut hancur tak berbentuk di sudut kamar yang lain. Lantai dipenuhi kapas entah benar bantal atau entah bagaimana, karena begitu mengherankan dengan kapas yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Botol-botol kecil, kotak-kotak kecil atau apalah sebutannya yang biasa berisi penghias wajah bergeletakan di bawah meja toilet. Serpihan-serpihan kaca tak luput dari pandangan, tak jauh dari mereka beberapa foto dan bingkai kayu yang sudah tak berbentuk. _Well_, itu bukanlah pemandangan yang bagus jika matamu tak rusak.

Meskipun pagi ini mentari sedikit bersinar, tetap tak dipungkiri hawa salju mengalahkan hangat sang mentari. Baekhyun memandang jauh tak bertujuan, matanya menerawang hingga batas yang tak diketahui. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kenapa begitu dingin? Dia rasa pemanas ruangan berada pada suhu tertinggi. Jendela pun tak terbuka, tak mungkin salju masuk ke kamarnya, bukan? Lalu kenapa begitu dingin? Tidak. Bukan tubuhnya yang dingin. Di dalam sana! Di dalam sana yang sangat dingin. Dingin yang menyesakkan.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar mandi di pojok kiri bagian belakang kamar, menarik gagang batu yang entah apa namanya dengan malas. Pemandangan kamar mandi jauh lebih baik daripada kamar. Setidaknya begitu jika kau mengabaikan serpihan cermin westafel. Namja dengan tinggi tidak di bawah dan di atas rata-rata itu mendekati sisa cermin westafel, memandangi pantulan dirinya yang tak tampak sepenuhnya mengingat hanya sebagian kecil cermin yang masih melekat pada dinding marmer.

Mata bengkak dan merah, hidung sedikit memerah bagian ujung, pipi lebih chubby dari biasanya, rambut berantakan. Tidak seperti Byun Baekhyun yang selalu tampil sempurna bahkan ketika terbangun dari tidur juga termasuk dalam perhitungan. Tak mau mengingat dan menerima semuanya, Baekhyun bergegas menuju shower, menyalakan pada suhu dingin, berdiri dengan tenang dibawah kucurannya, menikmati setiap rasa dingin yang menyentuh tubuhnya, berharap rasa 'panas' yang bersarang di kepalanya mereda.

* * *

Tubuh lengket karena keringat dan mungkin juga air mata, rambut kusut seperti singa, mata bengkak, merah berkantung dengan eyeliner yang berantakan, pandangan kosong. Tuan Byun memandang sang istri dengan mata sedih. Wanita yang telah menemaninya bertahun-tahun itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Ia tak pernah turun dari tempat tidur, dan tak pernah beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Matanya tak lepas dari dinding, memandang foto keluarga mereka. Air mata terkadang mengalir begitu saja dari mata tua yang tetap indah itu. Senyum terkadang mengembang di bibirnya. Suara tawa terkadang mengelus pendengaran Tuan Byun yang duduk di sampingnya. Jangan lupakan isak tangis juga ikut andil.

Tuan Byun menghela napas berat, kenapa semua ini menimpa keluarganya? Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumnya atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan? Demi cinta Approdite, Tuan Byun rela menukar apapun asalkan keadaan kembali seperti dulu. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup berada di posisi ini.

* * *

Tertawa.

Tersenyum.

Meringis.

Mendengus.

Menangis.

Terisak.

Sembilan atau sepuluh botol kosong yang biasa berisi air terkutuk tergeletak dengan berbagai keadaan di atas conter di dapur rumah elit bertingkat tiga, desain interior dan eksterior karya perancang ternama, furniture berkelas, rumah seorang Kim Jongin. Namja berkulit tan, anak pasangan suami istri Kim, orang terkaya ketiga di Korea.

Namja tampan –yang menurut spekulasi begitu mirip, bak pinang dibelah dua dengan salah satu artis ternama Korea, member boys grup terkenal EXO's Kai (*perasaan tuh orang emang dia deh/timpukauthorpakebajukotorbaekie)– itu masih saja seperti itu sejak kemarin. Duduk di depan meja conter bersama minuman terkutuk yang begitu Tuan Kim sesali keberadaanya di rumah megah mereka. Melihat keadaan sang anak yang entah bagaimana mereka –Tuan dan Nyonya Kim– harus menyebut, rasa sedih sudah pasti ada, namun rasa sesal yang mendominasi. Seandainya mereka mengerti sang anak dari dalam, tak akan mereka turuti hawa nafsu sesaat sang anak. Yah hanya seandainya, karena kenyataan berkata mereka tak mengenal Jongin dari dalam, mereka hanya tau luarnya saja. _Well_, mereka orangtua yang buruk. Menomorsatukan pekerjaan dan menomorsekiankan anak.

Jongin kecil mereka sedang menjadi orang lain saat ini, orang lain yang begitu mengerikan, separuhnya merekalah penyebabnya. Jongin mereka yang biasa selalu tampil keren dan menawan berubah 180 derajat. Jongin yang selalu menyeringai sekarang tertawa mengerikan. Jongin yang selalu tersenyum tipis sekarang tersenyum lebar. Jongin yang selalu kuat sekarang meringis. Jongin yang selalu sabar sekarang mendengus. Jongin yang selalu tegar sekarang menangis. Jongin yang dulu bukan Jongin yang sekarang. Jongin berubah. Dan ini karena **_dia_**.

* * *

"Kyungsoo!" pekik Baekhyun.

Seorang namja manis dengan mata bulat jernih menoleh pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar sesaat sebelum kembali mengaduk sup yang sedang ia buat. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar mendapati sang adik di dapur kesayangannya. Senyum yang hilang entah ke mana kemarin kembali menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Sekonyong-konyong ia berjalan menuju sang adik, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang adik. "Kau memasak?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala ke kiri, menatap sang Hyung dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca, namun senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. "Sayang, Hyung begitu merindukanmu!" Baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh kecil sang adik. Setetes air mata menglir di pipinya. Ia tau. Ia sadar. Hanya saja biarkan dia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Biarkan ia bersama _adik_nya.

Tuan Byun yang tak sengaja melewati dapur menatap nanar putra sulungnya itu. Senyum pahit terukir dibibirnya.

* * *

Begitu selesai membersihkan diri setelah permohonan yang entah ke berapa dari sang suami, Nyonya Byun berjalan keluar kamar. Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Ia ingin bertemu putra bungsunya. Putra manisnya itu pasti sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya sembari membaca buku dengan telinga tersumbat headset di teliga kanan, alat bantu dengar di telinga kiri. Dengan langkah semangat ia membuka pintu kamar sang anak dan bergegas menuju balkon yang pintunya tertutup. Tidak merasakan kejanggalan apapun, Nyonya Byun membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dengan balkon.

Senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya ketika melihat sang putra yang sesuai dengan bayangannya.

"Kyungsoo sayang.." panggil Nyonya Byun lembut. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada sang Ibu sebelum kembali membaca.

Nyonya Byun mendudukkan diri di samping putra bungsunya itu, mengelus rambut hitam nan halus milik Kyungsoo, merasakan angin musim dingin membelai mereka. Dipeluknya Kyungsoo dari samping, diciuminya wajah sang anak. "Eomma menyayangimu, Nak."

* * *

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya, ia mendengar bell berbunyi tadi, sudah pasti kekasih hatinya yang datang –Kyungsoonya. Dan benar saja, namja mungil nan manis itu tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. Seperti biasa, hanya sapaan berupa senyuman yang Jongin terima tiap kali kekasihnya itu berkunjung, atau tiap kali ia bersama sang kekasih. Tiada suara, hanya pandangan. Dia bahkan belum pernah mendengar suara kekasihnya itu seperti apa. Tidak hanya dia, Baekhyun (hyung Kyungsoo), Tuan dan Nyonya Byun (orangtua Kyungsoo), Chanyeol (teman Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun), Sehun (temannya dan Hoobae Kyungsoo), dan semua orang yang mengenal Kyungsoo tak pernah mendengar seperti apa suara namja berwajah bak malaikat itu.

Ya. Kyungsoonya tunawicara, Kyungsoonya tidak bisa berbicara, Kyungsoonya bisu, Kyungsoonya selalu bermain dengan tulisan, tak pernah menggunakan lisan, Kyungsoonya selalu menggunakan bahasa tangan bukan bahasa mulut.

Tanpa banyak pikir Kai menarik sang kekasih ke dalam rumah, dengan jantung yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat namun menenangkan ia menarik sang kekasih ke dalam kamarnya di lantai dua. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sebagai pengamat hanya tersenyum pahit.

* * *

"Baekhyun-_ah_.. Kau sedang apa, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Byun begitu melihat putra sulungnya sibuk di dapur. Setelah puas bersama _Kyungsoo_ ia memutuskan untuk memasak.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum pada sang Ibu, "Ssst, Eomma jangan berisik, aku membuat kue untuk ulangtahun Kyungsoo. Eomma ingatkan sekarang tanggal berapa? 12 Januari. Kyungsoo kita berulangtahun, Eomma"

Nyonya Byun membulatkan mata, "Astaga! Eomma benar-benar lupa hari ini ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Bodoh! Baek, biarkan Eomma membantumu."

"_Ofcourse_, mom!"

* * *

"Chagi-_ah_! Apa kau ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sudah menyibukkan diri dengan buku yang ia temukan di kamar Jongin. Jongin heran kenapa kekasih manisnya itu bisa begitu mencintai buku, padahal ia yang seorang CEO begitu membenci buku. Ok. Jongin rasa profesi tak ada hubungannya dengan buku.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan mata dari buku, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bertanya, pertanda ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin atau bahkan mungkin tidak mengingat apa yang dimaksudkan Jongin. _Well_, Jongin tau kekasihnya itu selalu melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Jongin juga heran kenapa, empat tahun mereka bersama, tak setahun pun Kyungsoo yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Kalau Jongin selalu mengingat hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, dan merencanakan beberapa hal yang akan ia minta pada orangtuanya.

Jongin beranjak dari meja belajarnya semasa sekolah dulu yang sekarang jarang ia gunakan mengingat ia memiliki ruang kerja sendiri, dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, dikecupnya kening namja mungil itu lama dan dalam. "Sayang, kau tak ingat ini hari apa?" bisik Jongin di telinga kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Sesuai dugaan. "Keterlaluan!" komentar Jongin sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin tersentak, sesuatu terasa tidak familiar, bibir itu terasa asing, ciuman itu terasa aneh. Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dia menatap Kyungsoo tajam sedang namja mungil itu hanya tersenyum pahit dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. Jongin merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh.

* * *

Tuan Byun dan beberapa maid hanya memandang Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Ibu dan anak itu sibuk menghiasi rumah mereka. Selesai membuat kue ulang tahun yang cantik untuk Kyungsoo, Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun menggembungkan balon-balon, tidak dalam jumlah yang sedikit. Ketika persediaan balon yang tadi dibeli oleh salah satu _maid_ habis, Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun mulai menghias rumah mereka. Balon, kata-kata selamat ulang tahun, beberapa hiasan lain juga.

Beberapa kali Tuan Byun berkata agar mereka berhenti namun tak dihiraukan. Akhirnya ia hanya melarang seluruh _maid_ membantu ibu dan anak itu. Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun tak peduli, mereka bisa melakukan tanpa bantuan _maid_ sekalipun. Nyonya Byun heran dengan suaminya itu, padahal ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyungsoo, putranya juga.

_Pria tua itu memang menyebalkan_.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak pernah melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain. Jongin mencoba membaca tatapan aneh kekasihnya itu, namun nihil. "_What's wrong_, Kyung?" tanya Jongin bingung. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ok maksudnya Kyungsoo tak melakukan gerakan apapun. Tidak menggeleng, tidak mengangguk, tidak mencari kertas untuk menulis, ataupun mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengetik. Dia hanya terus memandang iris gelap Jongin.

Jongin tersentak ketika tatapan itu berubah begitu nanar, luka yang teramat dalam tergores di sana, tatapan itu menyedihkan dan–menyakitkan.

Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki mata itu hingga Jongin melihat hal-hal di masa lalu yang telah ia lakukan.

_._

_"Kyungsoo-_ah_.. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan hampir empat tahun, tapi kau belum pernah mengizinkanku menemui orangtuamu."_

_Kyungsoo mengambil kertas dan penanya, "__**Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengenal keluargaku?**__"_

_"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku ingin menikahimu segera."_

_"__**Baiklah, ku rasa memang sudah waktunya. Bagaimana jika Minggu ini kau ke rumah?**__"_

_"Mengerti, Tuan Putri"_

_._

_"__**Kai, ini kakakku Baekhyun. Hyung, ini kekasihku Jongin**__"_

_"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kai. Kau tampan" –tersenyum_

_"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun Hyung. Kau sangat cantik" –menyeringai_

_._

_"Kyungsoo.. Aku ingin putus.."_

_"_**Waeyo****_? Kenapa tiba-tiba?_**_"_

_"_Mianhae_.. Aku menyukai orang lain"_

_"_**Nugu****_?_**_"_

_"Baekhyun."_

_"__**Aku tau**__"_

_._

_"__**Aku mencintaimu. Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kali sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi milik orang lain?**__" –tersenyum dan air mata_

_"_Mianhae_, Kyung. Aku takut Baek-_ie_ salah paham"_

_._

_"Jongin-_ssi_. Apa Anda mengenal pemilik ponsel ini?"_

_"_Ye_. _Waeyo_?"_

_"Tuan Muda pemilik ponsel ini mengalami kecelakaan. Bisakah Anda ke Seoul International Hospital?"_

_._

Jongin tersentak. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas tak bertenaga, jiwanya seolah tertarik dari raganya. Jongin terduduk di lantai, matanya memandang kosong ke depan. Perlahan air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya. Ia memegang dada kirinya yang terasa begitu sakit. Ia mulai terisak, segala hal yang berusaha ia lupakan terbayang begitu saja, seperti kaset rusak, terus memutar di otaknya. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya, hingga mengganggu proses pernapasannya. Jongin membutuhkan lebih banyak oksigen. Ia tak bisa bernapas dengan baik.

.

_"__**Aku tak bicara bukan berarti aku tak sakit. Karena memang aku tak bisa bicara sekalipun itu begitu menyakitkan**__"_

_"Apa maksudmu, Kyung?"_

_"__**Aku yakin kau mengerti**__."_

_"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."_

_"__**Sakit, Jongin. Sakit. Ini menyakitkan. Bisakah kau hentikan?**__"_

_._

_"__**Aku memang tak bisa berbicara. Tapi mataku masih baik, kau tau kan Jongin?**__"_

_"Ada apa, Kyung? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau begitu aneh?"_

_"__**Jongin, ini menyakitkan. Kumohon, hentikan..**__"_

_"Apa yang kau maksud, Kyung? Aku tak mengerti."_

_"__**Sakit, Jongin. Sakit.**__"_

_._

Jongin begitu bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu. Seharusnya ia yang paling mengerti. Kekasihnya, Kyungsoonya melihat semuanya. Semua yang ia lakukan di belakang Kyungsoo. Bertemu, jalan, makan bersama, hingga kencan. Kyungsoonya melihat semua itu. Ia menyakiti Kyungsoonya. Ia yang memohon untuk dipercayai, ia pula lah yang berkhianat. Mengkhianiati Kyungsoo dengan memacari Baekhyun.

* * *

"Selesai! Kue sudah. Balon sudah. Hiasan sudah. Kado sudah. Semua selesai. Baek-_ie_, ayo kita bersiap-siap. Sebelum Kyungsoo kembali dari rumah Jongin," kata Nyonya Byun antusias. Baekhyun menyambut dengan tak kalah antusias. Tuan Byun dan semua maid menatap mereka iba.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka kembali ke ruang tamu dengan pakaian rapi. Tuan Byun menghela napas dalam melihat istri dan putra sulungnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Tuhan menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Ah! kenapa Kyungsoo lama sekali? Baek, coba telepon dia!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dirogohnya saku celananya, mengambil benda persegi panjang dimensi tiga berwarna hitam, menekan tombol kunci dan password, men-scroll down pada kotak kontak hingga menemukan nama 'Kyungkyung' dan kemudian menekan ikon telepon dengan warna dasar hijau. Ia menelepon Kyungsoo.

Suara familiar mengusik gendang telinganya, ia mengenal suara itu, tentu saja hanya orang bodoh yang tak mengenal suaranya sendiri. Itu suara Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar. Tapi dari mana suara itu berasal. Ia ingat jika Kyungsoo menjadikan nyanyian itu sebagai ringtonenya.

"Baek! Ponsel Kyungsoo di atas meja!"

Baekhyun mematikan sambungannya ketika Nyonya Byun menunjuk sebuah ponsel di atas meja sofa mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kita jemput saja dia, Eomma."

* * *

"Chanyeol!"

Tuan Byun bernapas lega ketika melihat sosok namja tinggi nan tampan berdiri di gerbang rumahnya. Namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu menatap aneh pemandangan di depannya, Nyonya Byun yang dipegangi erat-erat oleh sang suami serta Baekhyun yang ditahan oleh tiga orang maid.

Mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol, Tuan Byun membuka mulut, "Mereka bersikeras ingin menjemput Kyungsoo ke rumah Jongin."

Chanyeol membulatkan mata tak percaya. Dia berjalan mendekati sahabatnya, dia memberi isyarat agar para maid itu melepaskan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu sekonyong-konyong berlari ke pelukan Chanyeol. Ia menangis di dada sahabatnya itu, "Chan, Appa jahat, dia tak mengizinkan aku dan Eomma menemui Kyungsoo," adunya.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung sempit Baekhyun, mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Baekhyun-_ah_! Kau harus ikh-"

"Tidak! Diam Chanyeol! Aku tak mau mendengar apa pun!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Chanyeol. Berjalan mendekati gerbang, "Kalian pembohong!" teriaknya sebelum berlari keluar gerbang sembari menangis. Chanyeol dengan sigap mengejarnya.

* * *

"Lepaskan! Apa kau akan terus memegangiku seperti ini? Aku ingin menyusul Baekhyun. Mungkin saja ia sudah bertemu Kyungsoo. Lalu kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya. Aku akan––"

"DIAM!" bentak Tuan Byun sembari mengguncang tubuh istrinya. Nyonya Byun menatap suaminya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"SADARLAH! KYUNGSOO SUDAH PERGI! DIA SUDAH TENANG DI SANA! JANGAN MEMBODOHI DIRIMU TERUS! KYUNGSOO KECIL KITA SUDAH PERGI! APA KAU MAU JADI ORANG BODOH TERUS? MEMBOHONGI DIRIMU BAHWA DIA MASIH HIDUP?"

Tuan Byun terdiam setelah meneriaki istrinya. Tak berbeda jauh dari sang suami, Nyonya Byun juga terdiam. Matanya memandang jauh ke bawah, kepalanya pun tertunduk. Air mata tak berhenti menuruni pipinya yang sudah berhiaskan garis-garis tipis. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga Tuan Byun merasa tak tega membiarkan sang istri menangis dalam diam dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk sang istri dengan erat sembari membisikkan kata penenangan.

* * *

_Kyungsoo berumur enam tahun ketika dia mulai mengerti perasaan menjadi nomor dua dan terabaikan. Kyungsoo selalu merasakan perbedaan perlakuan orangtuanya pada dirinya dan Baekhyun –hyungnya- sedari mereka kecil. Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah tau apa itu. Seiring waktu beranjak Kyungsoo mulai mengerti, orangtuanya lebih menyayangi Baekhyun daripada dirinya. Kyungsoo merasa itu pantas, bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun hyungnya orang yang sempurna, ia manis, pintar, selalu berprestasi baik akademik maupun nonakademik, Baekhyun mempunyai banyak teman, Baekhyun terkenal._

_Sedangkan dirinya? Kyungsoo bahkan terlalu jauh jika disandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbicara, Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa mendengar tanpa alat bantu, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu pintar, Kyungsoo juga jarang berprestasi, Kyungsoo juga tidak mempunyai teman, Kyungsoo juga jarang dikenal. Lalu apa Kyungsoo harus mengeluh? Meskipun Kyungsoo baru enam tahun tapi Kyungsoo mengerti, tidak sepantasnya ia mengeluh, Tuhan begitu menyayanginya, memberinya keluarga yang lengkap. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya menjadi orang-orang yang dia lihat di televisi, lahir dengan segala macam kekurangan fisik, tidak memiliki keluarga, hidup di jalanan, bekerja keras di usia dini._

_Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah mengeluh, Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah menuntut kepada orangtuanya. Kyungsoo bahkan berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkan orangtuanya. Ketika itu ia berumur lima tahun, ketika orangtuanya baru memiliki uang untuk membelikannya alat bantu dengar –kehidupan ekonomi mereka memang tidak baik saat itu, bertepatan dengan itu, Baekhyun akan mengikuti Olimpiade Beijing, beberapa perlengkapan yang harus ia miliki seharga dengan alat bantu dengar Kyungsoo, dengan senang hati Kyungsoo berbica–maksudku menulis di kertas dengan tulisan tangan siswa sekolah luar biasa dan memberikan pada orangtuanya._

**_Eomma. Appa. Kyungie tidak apa jika uang itu dibelikan untuk perlengkapan lomba Baekhyun Hyung._**

_Saat itu Kyungsoo bisa melihat air mata di sudut mata ibunya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa. Ia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena mengira ibunya menangis karena dirinya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau jika ibunya menangis karena merasa menjadi ibu yang buruk, selalu mementingkan si sulung daripada si bungsu yang sebenarnya lebih membutuhkan. Tapi begitulah manusia, semakin diberi kelonggarang semakin melunjak._

_Waktu terus beranjak, keluarga Byun bukan lagi keluarga miskin yang tak memiliki apa-apa. Keluarga Byun menjadi keluarga terpandang, sang kepala keluarga mampu mendirikan sebuah perusahaan dan berkembang pesat. Putra keluarga Byun sudah semakin besar. Baekhyun sudah menginjak usia dua belas tahun, sedang Kyungsoo sepuluh tahun._

_Hari itu tanggal 12 januari, hari lahir si bungsu keluarga Byun. Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamar orangtuanya, ingin mendapat selamat pertama dari orangtuanya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin seperti tahun-tahun terakhir, mendapat selamat pertama dari _maid_ dan selamat terakhir dari orangtuanya. Kyungsoo juga ingat tahun kemarin orantuanya berjanji akan mengajaknya liburan sehari penuh ketika ia berulangtahun yang kesepuluh. Nyonya Byun terkejut melihat Kyungsoo kecilnya berlari dengan bukunya ke dalam kamar Nyonya dan Tuan Byun._

_Ini masih pukul lima pagi, Kyungsoo pun sepertinya baru bangun, ia masih memakai piyamanya, rambut dan wajahnya sangat kusut, tapi dia tetap saja manis dan imut, Nyonya byun heran kenapa Kyungsoo sudah bangun sedini itu. Kyungsoo menaiki tempat tidur orangtuanya, duduk di antara ayah dan ibunya, menuliskan beberapa kata di atas buku itu sebelum memperlihatkan pada kedua orangtuanya._

**_Eomma. Appa. Ingat tidak hari ini hari apa?_**

_Pertanyaan basi memang, siapa pun menggunakan kalimat itu untuk mengingatkan seseorang tentang hari penting. Dan entah bagaimana Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tidak menangkap maksud Kyungsoo. Dengan polosnya Nyonya Byun menjawab hari Selasa. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa namun melanjutkan,_

**_Tanggal berapa?_**

_Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa Tuan Byun menjawab, "12 Januari."_

_Setelah itu Kyungsoo menyerah, ia turun dari ranjang orangtuanya dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa, berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Dan ia dikejutkan dengan beberapa _maid_ yang berdiri di depan kamarnya, tersenyum ketika melihat tuan muda mereka mendekat. "Selamat ulangtahun Tuan Muda Kyungsoo!" Dan mereka mulai memberikan kado pada Kyungsoo._

_Pukul tujuh pagi di hari yang sama, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak lupa membawa buku tulisnya –alat komunikasinya. Dia melihat orangtua dan Hyungnya baru beranjak dari kursi meja makan, mereka berpakaian rapi seperti akan bepergian. Dengan cepat ia menulis di kertasnya. Dan berlari menuju orangtuanya._

**_Eomma, Appa, dan Baekhyun Hyung mau kemana? Bukankah Eomma dan Appa berjanji akan membawaku ke Lotte World hari ini?_**

_Nyonya dan Tuan Byun menaikkan alis bingung, mereka tidak ingat kapan mereka berjanji._

_"Benarkah? Ah Eomma tidak ingat, bagaimana kalau hari Minggu saja? Eomma dan Appa harus menemani Hyungmu ke kontes menyanyi hari ini."_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum miris saat ibunya menjawab seperti itu. Kyungsoo kembali menulis dengan cepat._

**_Tapi, hari ini aku berulangtahun, Eomma._**

_Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tersentak membaca tulisan putra mereka. Nyonya Byun mengutuk dirinya yang bahkan melupakan ulangtahun putranya, ia yang melahirkan, bagimana mungkin ia bisa lupa. Ia merasa tertampar melihat raut kecewa Kyungsoo. Tak jauh berbeda, Tuan Byun pun begitu. Sekali lagi kukatakan, Kyungsoo selalu mengerti._

**_Tapi tidak apa, mungkin lain kali juga tak masalah._**

_"Baiklah sayang. Eomma berjanji, tahun depan kita akan ke Jepang untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu!"_

_Dan begitulah manusia, berjanji ketika satu janji tak tertepati._

_ ._

_Ketika ulangtahun ke delapan, mereka berjanji akan merayakan ulangtahun Kyungsoo di rumah nenek dan kakek, namun gagal, karena hari itu Tuan Byun sangat sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan yang berakhir dengan janji membawa Kyungsoo ke Jeju tahun depan. Dan itupun gagal karena Baekhyun jatuh dari sepedanya, Tuan Byun berjanji akan membawa Kyungsoo ke Lotte World sehari penuh tahun depannya. Dan lagi itu gagal, Baekhyun mengikuti kontes menyanyi di hari yang sama, dan Kyungsoo menerima janji lagi, Jepang kali ini. Tahun depan pun tiba, sama gagalnya, kali ini perusahaan memiliki sedikit masalah, Kyungsoo dijanjikan lagi, berlibur di California. Lagi dan lagi gagal, Baekhyun mengikuti teater hari itu, Nyonya dan Tuan Byun berjanji lagi, Indonesia kali ini._

_Tahun depan tiba, Kyungsoo sudah berumur tiga belas tahun, dan ia tak lagi meminta janji orangtuanya. Ia yakin tak akan terpenuhi. Dan mulai saat itu ia tak pernah lagi ingin mengingat hari ulangtahunnya. Ia selalu menghapus memori tentang ulangtahunnya. Karena di hari ulangtahun ia selalu tersakiti. Di hari ulangtahun ia selalu diberi janji palsu. Di hari ulangtahun ia selalu dibully lebih buruk oleh anak tetangganya. Dan beberapa tahun ke depan sama buruknya. Di hari ulangtahun ia melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan Hyungnya. Di hari ulangtahun juga kekasihnya memutuskannya demi Hyungnya. Dan di hari ulangtahunnya juga mantan kekasihnya melamar Hyungnya. Di hari ulangtahunnya juga mantan kekasih dan Hyungnya akan menikah. Dan ketika Kyungsoo merasa sudah tak kuat, dia hanya memohon, Tuhan menjemputnya._

* * *

"Selamat ulangtahun sayang, maafkan Hyung hiks"_Baekhyun

"Chagi-_ah_, _saengil cukhahae_ hiks _mianhaeyo jinjja mianhaeyo_"_Jongin

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, _happy birthday_ sayang hiks maafkan Eomma hiks"_Nyonya Byun

**_'Selamat ulangtahun anakku, maafkan Appa yang terlalu buruk untuk menjadi ayahmu'_**_Tuan Byun

**_'Kyungsoo! Apa kau bahagia di sana? Mereka semua menyesal, Kyung. Kau seharusnya di sini, mereka semua akan memelukmu dengan sayang. Selamat ulangtahun sahabatku'_**_Chanyeol

* * *

**-+-END-+-**

Whoaaaa telat banget~

Apa pun itu HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOO BABY! Keep being cute and adorable! I love you~ :*

Happy KAISOO day! :)

And Happy birthday to KAI too! Be more handsome, cute, and funny! I love you~ :*

And the most important **Selamat Hari Maulid Nabi Muhammad SAW** .^.


End file.
